Aleu
Aleu is the main protagonist of Balto II: Wolf Quest. She is an adolescent wolfdog and the daughter of Balto and Jenna, as well as the sister of Kodi, Dingo, and Saba. Appearance Aleu has sandy-grey fur, with a lighter underbelly. While mostly looking like her father, she shares some similarities to her mother. Aleu is said to have a far more wolf-like appearance than her father, though this is not entirely accurate. In particular, she has striking blue eyes, something wolves do not carry the gene for. Personality She's very stubborn and brave, prone to not listening to her father. She was also disdainful of her wolf blood (though she eventually learns to accept it). She also dislikes anyone else using improper grammar especially double negatives. Although she never realized it, Aleu acted more like a wolf than a dog. She had a reputation for being aggressive and had a high prey drive and stronger predatory instincts than a common dog. It is unknown how she developed her prey drive as neither Balto nor Jenna possessed a prey drive. Despite a very emotional blow at the hands of her father, the two reconcile at the end of her journey and she remains very closely tied to Balto despite leaving him perhaps forever. Although there is a chance they may meet again someday. As a pup, Aleu is highly attracted to howling. In her own words, "Sometimes I just can't help myself," Aleu is strong in spirit and leadership, with all the traits a wolf pack could hope for, she is closely bonded with her father. And she is also known as affectionate, lovable, even-tempered, understanding, athletic, level-headed, empathetic and upbeat. Though she would never admit it, she loves her father very much though sometimes they can get on each other's nerves. Aleu is very outgoing with a tendency to do things without thinking. Biography ''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' Aleu was born to Balto and Jenna within the same litter as her brother Kodiak, and is believed to be the oldest pup. She bore great resemblance to a wolf more so than her siblings, and also acted more like a wolf unlike her more domesticated siblings. As a result, she was never adopted. Aleu spent a year with Balto and Jenna, believing that one day a human would adopt her for who she was. When she grew up, she scared Muk and Luk when she got on top of them and howled during hide and seek and a hunter took aim at her, mistaking her for a wolf. Balto was forced to tell Aleu about her wolf heritage, causing her to run away. Balto tries to catch her, on the way he encounters the Totem animals, such as the Fox and Wolverines. Meanwhile Aleu questions herself on what she's doing, running away with nowhere to go, she decides to rest in a cave to get out of the sun that the Raven (Aniu in disguise) helped her find, in the cave. She hears singing, and follows the sound to a large cavern in the back of the cave, she discovers a mouse named Muru who encourages her to find her destiny, by singing the song Who You Really Are. Aleu is encouraged and then finding out Muru is her spirit guide, leaves the cave thinking about what he had said. She runs into a grizzly bear also resting in the cave, that attacks her, she runs out of the cave and is cornered at a cliff. When Balto saves her by attacking the grizzly bear, but she refused to return to the life offered with her family at Nome. Through a series of spiritual events, Balto, Nava and eventually Aleu herself come to realize with the aid of her spirit guide Muru that she is destined to lead the pack towards a better future. At the end of the events in Balto II: Wolf Quest, she bids her father a very emotional farewell, informing him to deliver her best love to her mother. She disappears with a confident howl across the Bering Sea. Her future and whereabouts are now unknown. She has a strange supernatural power that allows her to have visions of the past or future, as well as read minds. This is shown by her eyes lighting up a bright yellow. ''Balto III: Wings of Change'' She'll only made her appearance in 'You Don't Have To Be A Hero' sequence as a pup. Relationships Trivia *Aleu's name was inspired from Aleut Archipelago, off the coast of Alaska *Aleu has also made a cameo appearance as a pup during Balto's flashback in the song “You Don't Have To Be A Hero” during Balto III: Wings of Change. *Critics didn't liked her voice as much. Some of them criticized her voice as being annoying, whiny, made her sound like a kid despite being almost an adult. *She's the only who has blue eyes despite none of her parents supporting any blue eyes but she also doesn't have her sclera's Yellow like her father. *Her eyes sometimes has diamonds shapes. (yet again, none of her parents supports the diamond eyes) *Aleu and Kodi or the only pups that have a movie dedicated to them.